A hydraulic braking control system of an aircraft is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,465A. The system includes an emergency circuit including a hydraulic accumulator. A pressure sensor of the emergency circuit triggers an alarm when the pressure in the emergency circuit is too low.